Ray of hope
by angelofsecrets
Summary: What do a girl in the last terminal stages of her disease in the year 2007 and the Gundam pilots in AC 205 have to do with each other? Is it for real or a dream? Story about war, friendships and a strugle for survival. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually by first Gundam fanfiction. I should start of telling you guys I'm dyslectic plus English ain't my first language. I hope you guys can look past the mistakes and enjoy the story behind them. Please read and review. It will only take like a few seconds but it will make me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's character or storylines.**

* * *

Her petit body was feverously moving in the bed. Even from the distance the nurse was standing on she could feel the heat coming of the teens body. Disease had boned her body but even now she still had the features of the pretty looking girl she used to be. Her eyes fluttered open and for a minute a pair of azure blue orbs showed themselves even though they didn't seem to see anything. The girls body was shaking violently and without hesitation the nurse pushed the red alarm button at the side of the bed. 

" She slipped into a coma." The doctor said adjusting his glasses. " Inform her parents."

" She has non doctor. Poor child. She belongs to the state. No one ever comes to visit." The nurse said covering the girl up with another blanket.

" Better not get too attached to her." The doctor told the nurse flatly. " Let's get some coffee and take our minds of things for a few minutes."

The nurse nodded her head and quickly took her eyes of the sick girl in the bed to follow the doctor out.

* * *

Evelyn was balancing a fully loaded tray with medication on one hand and held a black clipboard with the other. Her azure blue eyes where squinted in concentration as she was quietly mumbling names that where listed on the paper. It was a nasty habit she developed during her time in the hospital. Her white nurses uniform was stained with strawberry juice which it seem like there was dried blood all over her but she didn't bother to go all the way down to the basement just to change.

" Evelyn, it's nearly lunch time. Are you coming?" One of the older and more experienced nurses piped her head around the corner of the nurses post. Evelyn barely looked up from the clipboard " I'll be with you in a sec, mister mystery still needs his pain medication."

" Good luck." Her colleague replied. " God knows you need it." She added below her breath as soon as she closed the door of the office.

Evelyn mentally rolled her eyes after hearing the commend. " It can't be that bad." was her own opinion on the new mystery patient that had half the staff scared. She stopped at the end of the hall to undo the locks on the door. She sighed in annoyance when it wouldn't open. " Damn the one who invented this thing!" She places the tray on a trolley and threw her full weight against the door which flew open.

The guy in the bed was sleeping looked helpless rather then scary or dangerous. It seriously made her wonder why on earth they placed a lock on his door. " Stupid people with their ideas." Evelyn moved herself to the bed. " Let's see if I can get you moved to a more comfortable room today." She said more or less talking to herself while preparing the injection. " Scary dark rooms never did anyone any good. Okay, I'm going to give you some pain medication now. I promise it won't hurt."

Evelyn was about to inject when a strong hand closed around her wrist. She yelped in surprise as she was forced to drop the syringe on the stone floor. A pair of surprisingly Prussian blue eyes looked at her harshly and the grip on her wrist painfully tightened. For a second she was too mesmerised to react. It wasn't in her nature to easily panic. Taking a deep breath she returned his strong gaze wondering how she would feel if she was the person trapped in small room with all nurses sacred stiff for you. She forced a smile on her face and placed her hand over his. If possible his grip tightened even more. " I'm glad to see you awake mister...?" She left a small silence given she didn't know his name. He didn't answer but simply kept looking at her. " Welcome in community hospital 4. My name is Evelyn, I'm a nurse here. Sorry I gave you a scare I was going to inject you some pain medication." She continuously babbled to hide the fact that he was getting on her nerves. " Sorry," She ended up mumbling " I always talk a lot when I get nervous."

"Yeah you do" he answered still looking at her with the white sheets pulled up till his chin. He still held her wrist tightly and it was starting to hurt.

"That's your fault you scared me. So you can actually talk. Do you also have a name?"

"Yes I do"

"Care to share it with me?"

"No"

"Why not? Well, I'm not going to guess. I'm really bad at those games." Evelyn tried to wriggle herself from his iron grip but failed miserably.

"Too bad" The injured guy on the bed said with a smallish grin.

"Okay...I guess I'll call you mister no name then. Now would you please let  
go of my wrist?"

"No"

Evelyn let out an irritated sigh "You really are the cherry on top of a fantastic morning. Please let go, I want to go have lunch. I might have to let someone make an X-ray of my wrist first it feels broken"

" I'm hardly touching you."

" Are you kidding? Look, I think it's already turning blue due to someone's hand blocking my bloodstream. Would you please let go?! I promise I won't inject you."

" I'm not scared!"

Evelyn growled " Please let go!"

" No..."

" God you're not dangerous you're a pain in the ass. Let go! Our head of security has a crowbar and is not afraid to use it"

" You're funny you know that"

" And you're annoying. Let me go?"

" No"

" Hmm fine...Move over I want to sit down" Evelyn sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You take a lot of space"

"Me? No I think that would be you"

"You're hurting my gentle psycy"

"Shut up...Will you let me get a chair? I promise I'll give you my hand back"

After a moment of hesitation he let go of her hand. She could have ran to the door that instant but something in his eyes told her not to. Behind the whole attitude thing she did read fear. She shove a crutch to the side of the bed and sat down. Smoothing some loose strands of hair behind her she returned him her hand which he held firm but much more gently this time.

"Will you now tell me your name?"

"Only if you tell yours"

" Evelyn remember."

" Heero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I know people have at last stolen a glance at it but I want to know what you think about it. So review!**

* * *

Working on a laptop in a badly lit room with only one free hand turned out to be a whole lot harder then she thought. Since Heero refused to let her hand go her superior had finally agreed that Evelyn could stay there with him. It wasn't like they had a choice anyway. " What?" She asked when she noticed he was looking at her.

" Do all nurses carry guns around?" He said with a nod of his head towards the holster on her left side.

" I like to be on the safe side." Evelyn shrugged, her free hand reaching down for it. " Here." She tossed it on the bed without even the slightest hesitation.

" I could kill you now."

" Hardly. You could knock me out for several hours, but what good would that do you? You're more seriously hurt then you like to think. Besides, I'm the only nurse around here who's not scared of you and you need the help whether you like it or not."

Heero winced as he handed her the sedative gun back. " You still don't want the painkiller?" Evelyn asked eyeing on him with a vague smile playing on her lips.

" No."

" Fine, you be stubborn." Evelyn returned her attention back to the laptop. Slowly she felt the grip on her wrist loosen. When she looked up again Heero seemed to be fast asleep. She smiled, cautiously freeing her hand. She readjusted the sheets so they covered him better and continues her work. That moment she could have left him but instinctively she felt she needed to stay near his side.

She glanced at his sleeping face and sighed deeply " Who are you Heero Yuy?" She absently mumbled to her self. She squinted her eyes to read the tiny letters on the laptops monitor as she searched through old hospital files.

" Miss Silk!" The pager in the pocket of her uniform bleeped frantically and high woman's voice cried her name in panic. Evelyn quickly walked to the door. Heero still seemed to be sleeping. " What?!" She hissed back as soon as she quietly closed the door behind her. " There's a man here. He says he'll kill us al if we don't hand him Yuy."

Evelyn cursed below her breath " I'll come down. Don't worry" In reality her heart was beating in her throat but she didn't show it on her face. " I knew I should have stayed home today."

" What do you want?" She demanded standing up straight to face the guy. His long hair brown hair was braided and covered with a blue baseball hat. His cobalt blue eyes stared at her coolly. " To fetch a friend. I know you're keeping him here."

" Yuy is in no state of travelling. I suggest you turn around and leave." Evelyn replied resting her hand on the holster. She swallowed harshly at the sound of gun being loaded behind her. " We aren't very patient." A calm but threatening voice whispered in her ear. " Take us to him." The feel of cold steel pressed against the back of her head made her swallow even harder.

A second gun was being aimed on her. She swallowed again, rose her hands above her head in defeat and gave a nod of her head in direction of the stairs. " I'll take you to him."

" Keep your hands where I can see them." The voice spoke again, only inches away from her ear. She could feel warm breath tickle her neck. She cringed visibly and cursed herself for her weakness. She started walking a little more hastily.

" Wait!" She froze at the hard command and the hand that roughly pulled her back as she wanted to enter the floor.

" There is no one here." She spoke quietly when she found the nerve to use her voice again. " I work alone." If they even heard it they decided to ignore her.

" Sirens!" The braided guy stated the obvious. As she glanced out of a small window she saw a battalion of trucks and high speed cars enter the hospitals driveway. Her eyes widened as she even spotted mobile suits. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again instantly.

" Let's hope Wufei has everything ready." Said the voice from behind her belonging to another brown haired guy. " Shows us where Heero is and you might live." He continued with such a serious voice Evelyn didn't doubt for a minute he would kill her if was needed.

" It's right there." She said nodding at the door ahead of them.

" Good. You'll be coming with us." The braided guy grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him.

* * *

If Heero was even surprised to see his friends he was a damn good actor. Not a single emotion displayed on his face as he was helped out of bed by the braided guy who had released her arm as soon as they had entered the room. " You took your time." He merely commented which seemed to blow the braided guy of his feet. " We've gone through a bus load of trouble to find you and get this as a gratitude?!"

" Duo! We're not safe yet. Hold the scolding till we at least put a little room between us and them down there." The other guy cut in. They where ready to go and Evelyn expected to be left behind but Heero's hand closed around her wrist. " We can't take her with us. She might..." Duo protested noisily.

" She'll die" Heero's simple words send shivers down her spine and shot up the braided guy now known to her as Duo.

" But she might..." He started again after seconds.

" She won't!" Heero glared at his best friend to tell him to shut up.

Evelyn jerked her arm free " I can walk myself! And I want to know what's going on before I take another step!" she demanded regaining her usual posture.

" Carry her" Heero directed his words to the other brown haired guy as he leaned heavily on Duo for support.

" Nu-ah! I'm not gonna...waaah put me down!" She probably destroyed the guys ear drums as he picked her up with out any hesitation and flung her over his shoulder as if she didn't weigh anything at all.

" You took your time." A black haired Chinese looking guy called from the inside of an ambulance waiting in the garage with running engine. " We had a troublesome package." Duo snickered helping his friend inside.

" You'll sit in de front and act normal. You can thanks us for saving you life later." Evelyn was put on her feet and forced into the front seat.

" Step on it Quatre." Next to her on the drivers seat a blond haired guy smiled at her reassuringly. Evelyn chewed her lower lip nervously disliking the whole situation more by the minute. " If anyone asks, you're a nurse on your way to emergency and Quatre is your driver. If you tell them about us in the back...Do you understand?"

The ambulance took of passing the trucks and cars. She thought she recognised the emblem on the sides of them but didn't have time for a second look. Something very strange was going on, that was for sure. Evelyn leaned back and closed her eyes. Perhaps if she tried hard enough of all it would disappear but when she opened them she was still in the ambulance receiving funny looks from Quatre.

**Okay, short chapter I know. Gomen I'll try and make the next ones bigger. Please review.xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m sure I´m gonna master the pilots characters soon enough. Bare with me guys. Please keep reading & Reviewing! Your opinion is important to me.**

* * *

The gun pressed firmly against her lower back when the ambulance stopped in order to be allowed passed the blockade. Evelyn smoothed some hair behind her ears and opened the small window at her side of the ambulance. A soldier that could hardly be any older then herself looked at her " I have orders to search every vehicle that passes miss. Can I see some ID please?"

Evelyn reached down for the holster down her hip. The gun nudged her shoulder like they where encouraging her to use her own. She couldn't help but to smile faintly. She slipped the gun out of the holster in a quick movement which indicated she had done it before and shot the soldier. Only instead of the sedative needle she expected to come out it was a real bullet that hit the men's chest.

" Quatre!" Trowa's voice shook her out of her state of confusion. Somehow they had switched her gun for a real one. " Right, hold on." The ambulance drove right through the blockade as Quatre took of at maximum speed.

Evelyn barely registered anything during the drive even though they where making quite some sharp turns to escape the vans that followed instantly. She had done something she had never done before. She had killed someone. " How could you?!" she fumed even though she didn't know who had done the switching. " How could you force me into killing someone! Who are you people?!" She couldn't stop the tears from frustration trail down her cheeks.

" We are mere fugitives from a dawning war we don't seem to be able to stop." Trowa answered her removing the gun from her cramped hands as he bended forwards. She turned to him so quickly Trowa found himself caught of guard when she grabbed his collar. " Do not give me a load of bull!" She snapped allowing him to take her hands of him.

" There is no sense in hiding it. She'll have to stay with us now anyway. We are the former Gundam pilots." Quatre answered, which made her wonder how he could speak so calmly and still drive at the speed he was without crashing into anything. " It is like Trowa said. At this moment we have no choice but to run and hide."

Evelyn heard the noise of someone slamming his first against the bottom of the ambulance. " We're hunted down like animals." Duo sounded bitter as he spoke. " The earths new government has us driven in a corner."

" Wait...hold on a second. You are the former Gundam pilots? Then behind us..." Evelyn didn't finish but tried to take in the news. A second later she slapped her forehead in disappear. " I just knew I should have stayed in bed this morning." She moaned. " Stop the ambulance, I'm getting out."

" Can't do that." Quatre replied taking another sharp turn.

" I have no intension of getting myself killed. Your dispute with the government is your problem. I'm just a nurse minding my own business. I demand you let me out!" Someone cocked a gun and pressed it against her neck. She froze instantly.

" You'll shut up! If I hear another noise coming from your throat I will shoot you!" It had to be Wufei talking now.

" Put it away Wufei. The girl is right. We have no right to drag her in." Trowa cut. " As soon as we've rid ourselves of them," He said obviously meaning the vans following them. " You're free to go."

" What will you guys do next?" Evelyn asked calmed down by the promise Trowa made her. She leaned back in her seat glancing in the driving mirror. Her eyes fell on Heero who leaned back just as she did with his eyes closed. Blood trickled down his left arm. She realised the bandages weren't cut out for a bumpy ride.

" Surviving..." Again it was Trowa who answered, like the rest of the former pilots lost their ability to speak or where simply too tired for it.

" Turn right here!" Evelyn suddenly said with which she surprised all five of the former pilots. " Do it!" She snapped when Quatre hesitated.

" It's too small!" Quatre's eyes widened when he saw the small side ally she meant.

" Not for us. The ambulance always takes it to avoid traffic in town. Speed up! We can shake them of at the docks." Evelyn received funny looks from all of them. " I'm a girl!" she explained impatiently " I change my mind like a hundred times a day."

" Sure sounds like a girl to me." Duo snickered holding on firmly to prevent himself from tumbling through the car.

" Get used to it." Evelyn dared a small grin through the driving mirror before becoming serious. " I don't know why I'm doing this but I'll help, for now. You have a place to stay?"

" Not around here, miss Silk. We're moving back to our base in a near by town." Quatre replied eyes completely focussed on the small road ahead.

" You're making me feel old." Evelyn complained. " I'm Evelyn or Eve if you like that better. Good, better get us there safe. Because you still have a lot of explaining to do."

A faint expression of amusement darted on the blond pilots lips. " Don't worry, I think we lost them." _But for how long? _The thought crossed the pilots mind quickly

They drove the rest of way in silence. Evelyn wondered to herself what on earth had gotten into her for doing such a rash thing. She didn't know these pilots and yet she had just offered to lay her life on the line for them.

* * *

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her condition had gotten worse again and the doctors feared for her life. Yet the only company she had where the machines she was connected to and the never fading pain in her body.

**I realise it's a small chapter again but I rather have them a bit smaller then give you a load of crap. Please review, I'll update again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a terrible writers block as I´m not sure where to take the story. Forgive me for the tiny chapter. Next once will be more energized that´s a promise. Please review al the same.**

* * *

" You really think the girl will make a difference?" Wufei asked sceptical. " She doesn't look very special to me." The five pilots where sitting around the kitchen table while Evelyn was taking a shower.

" Don't push her Wufei. You haven't seen her in action." Heero spoke pressing a bloodied piece of cloth against his shoulder. " She is skilled."

Though Trowa rose an eyebrow at Heero's words, he never really was a guy of compliments, he didn't say anything about the matter. He listened to the running water finding it very hard to believe this was the same girl that took on an entire squad of OZ soldiers alone and lived to tell the tale. Yet today she had looked absolutely horrified with the idea she killed a man. " It's almost as if she doesn't remember she used to be a top assassin."

The other looked at him and Trowa realised he had spoken this thought out loud.

" Who used to a top assassin?" Evelyn asked as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing on of Trowa's old shirts as an oversized night gown which she pulled over her knees as she sat down.

" You can sleep in my room tonight." Trowa handed her a drink looking at her well shaped body in his shirt. He wasn't sure what to think. She seemed so innocent as she sat there smiling.

" Where will you sleep?" She asked gratefully accepting the juice.

" The couch."

" No." She said firmly. " I'll take the couch. The couch is fine, I don't want to steel your room away."

" It's only for one night."

" Exactly. I'll take the couch." Ending the discussion. " Need a hand?" She asked eyeing Heero and his attempt to bandage up his arm.

Heero silently handed her the bandage watching her closely as she started wrapping the linen around his upper arm rapidly. " Here you go." she smiled standing up to wash her hands. All pilots had the same thought cross their minds. This couldn't be the same girl from years ago. They probably made a mistake and now they had no choice but to keep her in the base or assassinate her.

" Why are you all looking like that?" she asked suspiciously wrapping her arms around her upper body as if to protect her self.

" Scared?" Wufei asked with a sly grin.

" That depends. What is going on here?" Evelyn turned to Quatre of which she believed to be the only sane pilots around the base.

" Nothing. We where just discussing what to do next. If things continue like this we'll be traced down again pretty soon and we'll have to run again." Quatre cautiously explained.

" Why won't you fight back the hard way?" Just for a tiny second there was a different glimmer in her eyes but then again it could have just been a display of light.

" Because I made a promise." Heero spoke for the first time since she had entered the room. " Just before Relena died I promised her I wouldn't fight any longer."

" Relena?" All other pilots stood up and left the kitchen leaving Heero and Evelyn behind alone.

" Relena Peacecraft from the Sanq kingdom who I failed to protect. She was murdered when she tried to oppose earths new government. She made me promise I would never fight again. That's why we're running." Heero spoke with relatively little emotion though she could see the glass he was holding shake lightly.

" She must have been real special to die for her beliefs. I'm sorry she did though. She had your heart right?" Evelyn watched him sipping from her drink. She sighed when he didn't answer. " Pacifism isn't always the answer, trust me." She spoke quietly and was dead serious " Sometimes you got to kick the sense into people."

Heero stood up " I'm going to bed." She was right, he knew she was but his last promise to Relena was binding. Somehow he couldn't easily break it. Her voice stopped him however " You know I'm right." She frowned slightly as she followed his example and stood. " Tomorrow I want to know what's going. I can feel something is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all reviews so far. I'm really happy with them and I hope lots more will follow. If you have suggestions or advice just review and I'll take it into concideration. Good ideas will be used and thanked for so ****ShadyLady666**** this chapter is for you. ****Please keep reviewing, let me know what you think!**

" I'm here to see Evelyn Silk." A guy in the beginning of his twenties looked at the nurse behind the desk. His pose was casual, hands tucked away in his denim jeans leaning lightly against the desk, yet his jade green eyes expressed concern.

" Oh yes, poor girl. Are you related sir?" The nurse asked out of pure interest looking at the relatively handsome guy in front of her.

" No, I'm..." Alex paused, hesitating, trying to find the right words to explain their relationship. " I used to be a very good friend." He could feel the nurse wonder what had happened and why he hadn't showed up before considering she been in hospital for quite some time.

" I had to leave for work some months ago." He said somehow feeling like he was supposed to explain his absence. " I came back yesterday and heard she was broth here." Alex bowed his head in guilt. He had in fact already suspected something when he stopped receiving emails from her but hadn't been able to get himself to go back.

" Well if there's anything I can do sir?" The nurse asked shaking him from his thoughts.

" There is, I want to see her." Alex said. If only he had came sooner. If only he hadn't pushed her away that harshly.

" She is very weak." The nurse protested.

" You don't understand. I have to see her!" Alex lowered his voice when he noticed people staring at her " Please..." _I have to stay near her, so I can tell her I__'m sorry for everything when she wakes. To tell her I do believe her. That I hope she forgives me for laughing at her._

" Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if she had some company for a while." The nurse gave in after seeing the desperation in his eyes. She stood up to show him the way and Alex followed not even half prepared for what he saw when they entered the room.

Alex cringed when he saw how small Evelyn looked in the big hospital bed. She almost looked as pale as the sheets that covered her. Her skin was so transparent he saw little veins run right underneath it. The nurse broth him a crutch so he could sit down. " How long has she been like this?" He asked horrified by her condition.

" A couple of weeks." The nurse answered, resting her hand on the doorknob.

" Do they know what's wrong with her? Why is this happening?" Alex ignored the fact that the nurse seemed to be leaving. " Will she wake?"

The nurse hesitated opening the door to stick her head out and look around the empty hall. " I'm not supposed to tell you this. You're not related" She whispered as she walked over the other side of the bed. " Physically there is no reason why this is happening. The doctor thinks she is bringing herself into this state. It is true she is sick but all together the progress of her disease isn't supposed to be this aggressive. It's like she's drawn back within herself." the nurse paused reaching for the clipboard at the edge of the bed. " It says in here she did it before. Some years ago exactly the same happened and when she woke she kept rambling about the pilots. About assassinating the pilots."

Alex nodded remembering the awkward period " Thank you."

" Don't mention it. If there's more I can do..." The nurse didn't finish but opened the door.

" Only if you an bring her back to life."

" That's something she can only do herself." The nurse smiled " Have a little fate."

* * *

A firm knock on the door announced the entry of a lower ranked soldier. The man behind the fancy wooden desk looked up. His hear was draped over a thin red scar near his right eye so his view on the world was veiled by a curtain of hair somewhere between red and brown. " Yes?" The tone of his voice was bored, like he wasn't interested in whoever was behind the oak door.

A young soldier saluted as he entered and closed the door behind him " Sir, I bring news from lieutenant Gabriels. The girl is back."

The man behind the desk shot up in his seat " Since when?"

" We don't know sir but we picked up the signal two hours ago."

" Well, what are you waiting for?! You know what to do. Send out a search squad, but keep it down! She came at a most fortunes time. She has a job to finish."

The soldier saluted again " I'll send out a search squad right away sir. There is only one problem sir. We lost her trace when she left the hospital she worked in. She was with the pilots."

" She's with the what?! Find her and get her the hell away from them! I need her here within two days!"

" Yes sir. I'll make sure it will happen."

**Next time: A nightly erande with Trowa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter. Sorry guys but I just can´t seem to find the time to write them longer. Please review non the less.**

" Aren't you cold?" A voice from behind ripped her out of thought. Evelyn smiled when she found it was Trowa. " I'm freezing." she replied honestly wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep a little warm.

They where standing on the roof of the apartment leaning against the balcony. " Why didn't you come back inside?" He asked watching his breath make little clouds. Above them stars where enchanting the night sky but it was something bigger that held her gaze.

" I was looking at the moon. It's beautiful isn't it?" She didn't really expect an answer. She felt his arm brush hers as he joined her.

" Yeah it is." Trowa agreed steeling a glance at her face as her eyes where enchanted by the full moon. Especially now it was hard to believe she was supposed to be a murder machine. Suddenly she turned her head towards him. " Are you going to kill me?"

Was that what he had came up for? Trowa had indeed broth his gun with him. In stead of the expected panic she was calmly looking at him with a certain acceptance in her eyes. Trowa firmed his grip on the gun but didn't bring it up to shoot.

" Why are you hesitating?" Evelyn stepped forward taking his hand and pulling it up so the gun was aimed at her chest. " I overheard you talking today. The others won't like it if you let me live. Dangerous as I am after all." She spoke quietly yet it seemed to him as if she had shouted the words in his face.

" You overheard and you didn't run?" He was hardly able to conceal his surprise and shame over the fact she heard them. They had been talking in the kitchen while they thought she was still a sleep. A soft breeze played with some loose strands of her blond hair. With the light of the moon behind her she seemed rather angelic to him like the first time his eyes fell on her, only then she had been slaying Os soldiers with a precision most man could only dream of.

She shrugged lightly " Where could I go? If I heard correctly you're not the only people who seem to know me. You know what the funny thing is? I don't remember anything of what you said I did."

Trowa lowered his gun " Come back inside before you freeze to death." He nudged her shoulder to direct her in the right direction but she made no attempt to move. " Why won't you shoot me?" She asked in stead.

" Because I don't want another life spilled on my account."

Evelyn nodded her head " I see. You go inside, I'm going to stay up her a bit longer." She redirected her gaze back to moon.

" You don't have to be scared. The others won't hurt you." Trowa stopped near the door leading back down.

" I'm...I'm not scared. I just want to try if I can remember anything. I know I'm close to finding out but every time I can almost touch it, the memory disappears. Like there's a lock on my brain." She sunk down against the railing hugging her knees.

" I know how that feels." Trowa hesitated " I've walked around with that feeling for the longest time."

She looked up to him in a questioning way, inviting him to continue speaking. Trowa sat down next to her and neither of them spoke for quite a while. Evelyn was a patient as waited for Trowa to overcome whatever he had to so he could share his story with her.

She had been with the pilots for a couple of days now and even though she couldn't say she knew them like she would know her friends she started feeling drawn to the silent brown haired pilot that seemed more of her mystery to her then Heero was.

When he looked at her he saw patients and understanding mixed with mild curiosity as she simply waited " I don't remember anything about myself, not even my name. For a long time I only knew how to fight. I took on someone else's name and piloted Heavy Arms, the Gundam. I thought I had found my purpose in life then." Trowa paused to think of what he wanted to say.

" But you couldn't help but to wonder who you really are and what your life would have looked like?" Evelyn smiled vaguely. " We have that in common. There's only one thing I never seem to forget."

" Oh?"

" I remember a face. He is laughing at me from a distance and then he disappears." Evelyn sighed. Even now she could clearly remember every detail of the face. How his black hair was spiked up and the way his green eyes seemed to hypnotise. _Soon I will remember who you are _She thought glancing at Trowa. "But you know Trowa Barton doesn't sound like a bad name to me, it suits you."

Trowa looked back at her " Thanks." He stood up and offered her a hand. " Still don't want to come inside? You feel like ice cube."

Evelyn took his hand and pulled herself up " Ice cube?! Ah I guess I do." she laughed a bit sheepishly. Trowa smiled at her and gestured for her to follow him.

" Is she dead?" Duo asked when he saw Trowa in the door opening. Trowa didn't answer. He didn't have to. The other pilots almost got a fit when they saw her right behind him. She didn't look harmed, angry or upset in anyway. She followed Trowa's example and set down on the couch to endure theirs looks.

" Trowa?!" Quatre looked from his friend to the girl.

" I can't do it."

" Then I'll do it." Wufei aimed his gun on the girl on the couch who looked mildly startled but not scared.

" No." Heero's voice cut in. " It's too late now. We'll just hide her and hope they never find her."

" And if they do?" Evelyn asked uncerntain.

" We'll kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok everyone, I have to admit it took me a damn long time to write this chapter. I've been so damn busy as well as missing the inspiration to write. Anway I hope you enjoy this chapter because I did work hard on it. Please read and review. This chapter is writtent for Sano-chan

* * *

Evelyn stirred. The vague memories of the dream she just had where still playing through her head like a broken tape, repeating the same part over and over again. She saw herself, well not really her. It couldn't be because she had never killed anyone right? The dream made her feel restless and more eager to find out who she really was and why of all places she had ended up in the hospital for the gundam pilots to find. Some would call it fate but Evelyn knew this was different. There had to be a reason and somehow she felt like she didn't really belong here in this strange world, where so many things where a mystery to her.

She heard him move through the living room long before he reached the door. No matter how quiet they tried to be she always seemed to hear them. Like she had some sharpened sixth sense. She opened her eyes to look at the clock above the couch. Four in the morning, it was still early. Too early for anyone to get up and dressed. She sat up, throwing the covers of. " What are you doing?" She questioned the ex pilot of Heavyarms.

His hand was resting on the doorknob, ready to leave, however he did glance at her over shoulder. " I'm going out.." Was his answer as he proceeded leaving.

" Duh.." Evelyn rolled her eyes. " I meant, where are you going?" Her hair was still messy from a rough night of sleep and streaks of un removed eyeliner and mascara where on her cheeks. Not the most charming sight. Usually she was long dressed before any of them got up. She couldn't sleep anyway and over the days she had lived with the pilots it more or less slipped in she made breakfast and even got some order back in the household. Not to a great liking of Duo who was still looking for his favourite sport magazine. [See trash bin

" Just out... Nothing special" He answered cryptically once again as he attempted to shut the door behind him. However her strategically placed foot prevented it from closing. She looked at him suspiciously and Trowa did his best to look like he was going to do nothing special.

" Liar." She concluded with her arms across her chest. " You're gonna do something stupid. Come one, spill.." she tapped her finger on her arm as she waited.

Trowa couldn't help but to look at her with some sort amusement. She was right in a way. He was going on a little mission that would perhaps be more dangerous then he hoped it would be but he wouldn't tell. He hadn't even told the others. Hoping to be back before they woke up and at this rate she would either wake them with her talking or keep him around long enough until they woke on their own. He sighed somewhat annoyed. Not being able to come up with some sort of excuse would basically mean he would have to take her with because she seemed determent enough to do it. He stepped back into the room, picked up her jeans from the floor and threw it at her. " Hurry up.." He gave in without bothering telling her what they where going to do.

Evelyn looked at him for a second longer. She realised he wasn't going to tell her anything more until they where on their way to where ever he was planning to go. Gesturing for him to turn around she slipped on her jeans and pulled the shirt she used to sleep in over her head. Finding her bra on the other end of the couch she quickly put on, rushing past Trowa to find her shirt. She mumbled some curses, kneeling down near the couch for the second time in an attempt to find her blouse.

Trowa was grateful the room was too dark for her to spot the small blush on his cheeks. He tapped her shoulder lightly, handing her the blouse that was on the couch instead of under it. She grinned and quickly buttoned it up. " Thanks.." she seemed to mouth as they entered the hall way as quietly as they could.

" Where are we going?" Evelyn asked first thing when they got outside unseen. She shivered in the morning cold. It was high time for some shopping or at least the chance to get back to her apartment to get some spare clothing but the pilots where very strict on her leaving the apartment. She wrapped her arms around her upper body in an attempt to get warm.

Trowa kept a steady pace to the van parked behind the building. She was not to far behind him and obviously cold. Maybe it was a bad idea after all to take her with him but it was probably too late to send her back now. Besides there was always a possibility this would trigger her memory and if she was the person they initially thought she was then she would help him. After all she was on their side now, right? Too many question marks. Too many things that weren't right. Trowa heaved a doubtful sigh unlocking the van. " To town." he answered her shortly. " Come on..."

There was a deadly silence between them in the van. Evelyn was staring out of the window, watching the sun come up. Trowa glanced at her from time to time. " Listen.." He said switching of the car radio she had turned on. " I'm gonna sabotage the supply Deliverance of the soldiers stationed in town. We could very well use the food ourselves."

" We're doing this for food?" Evelyn glanced at him before returning her eyes gaze back outside the car. " Why? That's both stupid and dangerous."

Trowa sighed, shaking his head. Maybe it was best to leave the rest of the plan out until the actual moment they where doing it. He shook his head.

* * *

They entered the building quietly and without trouble. Had Trowa found it weird there was no guard he didn't her know. Grabbing her arm lightly he guided her to the very heart of the building. " We'll use the stairs." He said quietly with his mouth near her ear. " The elevator makes to much noise."

She nodded. Evelyn could feel her heart beat in her throat. She didn't remember even feeling the way she did now. Adrenaline was rushing through her body and despite the fact that she was feeling a little scared she did way better then he expected.

" It's not far now.." He said knowing as long as he'd say something every now and then she would stay calm and might actually be of some use. He saw her nod and relax her body a little. He smiled at her and opened the doors to the main hangar and froze.

Evelyn walking right behind Trowa bumped into her when he suddenly stopped. " Trowa what is..." She stopped talking when she saw the group of soldiers in front of them. She looked at them in confusion. "Who are they?" She asked stepping up closer behind Trowa, to grab hold of the back of his shirt. These man didn't look like ordinary guards. These man looked like soldiers meaning business.

" Aaah Miss Evelyn. I must say it really is a pleasure to see you again. I'm curious where you have been all these years." One of the man stated.

" What is he talking about? Trowa...?" Evelyn firmed her grip on his shirt. They where in trouble big time. She could feel it by the way they looked at them, at her. They closed up on them and Evelyn felt Trowa's arms close her shoulder.

He looked at her, pulled her close, and whispered " I distract, you run. Go to the truck. If I'm not back in ten minutes you go alone, ok?" He pinched her arm softly in a comforting way.

She nodded but never got far. When Trowa told her to run she reached as far as the top of the stairs before someone's hand closed around her wrist. " Let go!" she shouted, trying to reach down for her gun but for some reason it wasn't there. She looked around frantically, in search of Trowa. Someone pressed a cloth against her mouth. She started feeling dizzy, lost all sense of time and place. Darkness washed over her like a wave. Her scream echoed through the hangar.

The minute she scream he turned. As in slow motion he watched her fall to the ground. The second she was down someone kneeled down and injected something in her arm and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. Suddenly a sharp pain hit him in the abdomen. Trowa looked at the blood oozing from the bullet hole distantly. He didn't even really feel the pain.

Evelyn felt a change within herself. She knew she would never be the same again. She saw a face the entire time. A comforting presence, someone waiting for her somewhere. Someone she needed to get back to. She had to resist. She had to fight the haze that came over her. Eventually though her mind went blank. She opened her eyes, the confusion and fear where gone. Blood and dirt stained her clothes but they no longer seemed to bother her.

" Evelyn!" Trowa gestured for her to come frantically.

She turned her grey eyes to him and it struck him how cold they where, calculating almost. She smiled confidently and walked up to him. " You're a pilot.." She concluded, licking her lips. Evelyn rolled her shoulder back, revealing her muscular but still feminine arms. " Perfect..."

Trowa's eyes widened. If anything he had calculated to happen in this fairly simple mission this wasn't one of those things. He internally cursed but kept his calm all the same. There was no point in rash actions now. He had seen her like this only one time before. Some years ago, before she helped the pilots out, it had been her mission to assassinate him and she had been one hell of problem to them. "Evelyn, listen to me." He tried calmly. " This is not who you are. Remember, you said you weren't gonna let anyone control you anymore."

The confusion returned, but only for second. Evelyn threw her head back and laughed, the sound of it echoing through the room. " Nice try. At least you still have your sense of humour. My mission is to assassinate the pilots at all costs. Go home to your friends. Next time I won't allow you to escape. Oh and if I where you I would have someone take a look at that wound of yours. Looks painful."

" What are you doing!!" The commanding officer shouted at her witnessing her as she allowed the pilot to escape. " Kill him!! Do what you where told!!" He didn't like the way she acted and soon he would regret ever talking to her.

She turned to her attention to the officer, drawing her gun sooner then anyone could react. " No one commands me to do anything." She said coolly as she shot him. " I will finish my mission for sure this time. I don't know what stopped me last time but I'm sure I'll find out and when I do..."

* * *

Alex held her hand firmly. Over the past few days she had gone cold. If possible even paler. It seemed, something was pulling her away from life faster and faster and no medicine seemed to work. It was the sixth day in a row he was near her bed. He was tired but it didn't stop him from staying. He wouldn't leave her side no matter what.

The doctors had given up on her. No matter what they did Evelyn still didn't seem to wake up. Like she was fighting to stay sick instead of getting better. If only he could figure out what was going on inside her head. If only he could let her know he was there for her now. If only she would wake, so he could hold her close.

Drifting up in thought he didn't notice how she for a short second stirred and even opened her eyes. Did she see him or didn't she even notice he was there. " Pilot's" She muttered quietly.

Alex flew up in his seat. He was sure he heard something. He looked at Evelyn, still the same as she had been before. He sighed. " I must have been wrong."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, another chapter finished. I hope you all like it. Please review it for me so I know what you all think of it. Sano-chan has by the way written a one shot, about what happens after my story takes place. You should all read it aswel because it rocks. Now read and review!!!!**

* * *

Trowa didn't remember how he got home. Blood was still oozing from the bullet wound, which he clutched with one hand, using the other to drive. His vision was blurry from loss of blood. Pain was searing through his abdomen. He tried his hardest to stay awake. He had to make it back, but how would he tell the others what had happened? What was supposed to be 'easy' turned out a nightmare.

He stumbled from the car. The car seat was stained with blood. Great, Wufei would never get of his back for this. He grimaced with every step he took, more or less dragging his body all the way up the stairs. The door flew open when he was half way. The gun aimed on him lowered quickly when the other pilots realised who he was.

" Trowa!" An arm got wrapped around his shoulder after which they supported him inside. A painful moan escaped his lips when they lowered him on the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment. Somehow the idea of sleeping for eternity didn't sound so bad at the moment, but he'd been shot before, injured worse. So why did it feel so much heavier then all the other times?

" What on earth happened man? Where is Evelyn?" Duo asked what they where all wondering but it was Heero who pushed him out of they way impatiently. " Not now.." The bullet wound looked nasty and painful but all together Trowa's condition was worse then it should have been. He leaned over and grabbed the other pilots shoulder firmly and so forcing Trowa to look at him and stay awake. He started realising something. Maybe it was the dazed expression in Trowa's eyes alarmed him.

Meanwhile Wufei kneeled down. With the precision of a doctor he carefully removed the copper bullet with a set of tweezers. " Interesting..." He mumbled holding it against the light, examining it closely.

" What is Wufei? What do you see huh?!"

" Shut up American nutcase!" Wufei growled.

" Aaah Wuff, you're hurting my feelings!" Duo pouted, which earned him a most deadly glare.

" This is not good. I don't recognise this type. But it's smell..." Wufei held it up for all of them to see. A small drop of green liquid, leaking on the floor caught their attention. " It's poison. Let's get him to a bed." He nodded towards the feverish looking pilot on the couch. " You better stay alive pal." He whispered holding the under his armpits to move him.

A little while later all of them where sitting in the living room. Trowa was a sleep. Fever was now eating away his body, seemingly rising by the second. Moving restlessly around in bed . " We sure messed up this time." It was a the first time Quatra had spoken in a long time. Sipping from his drink, the blond pilot looked at his silent friends. " What do we do now?"

" We find out what happened to Evelyn. She's still not back." Heero sighed. " I hope she's not in trouble. I hope 'they' haven't got her."

" And if they do?" Duo asked what they all wondered.

" Then we have a big problem. She knows where we live. She is good and very driven to do her job. But maybe she remembers we are her friends before it's too late." Heero answered shortly.

" I don't like that maybe, Heero. That's a big risk." Wufei kicked his foot against the table in frustration. "Damn that idiot! Why does he still want to do everything on his own! I knew we should have shot the bitch when we had the damn chance!"

* * *

Her high heels where resting on the desk right next to the computer. The woman, who was sitting in a comfortable chair, sighed for the second time within seconds as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. Her mind was blank, empty grey eyes dully reading the tiny letters on the screen. A little vein near her temple pulsated in annoyance. She turned towards the security camera's , lifting her gun and shooting it too pieces. 

A smile formed on her lips when she heard the commotion outside. Served them right for locking her up like a wild animal. She turned her attention back to the computer screen. Once again her eyes dwelled over the information on the pilots. Every single word sinking into her. She probably knew all there was to know about them.

The door suddenly opened and Evelyn had to shield her eyes to protect them from the bright light. "About time.." She scolded on the soldiers that where impatiently waited for her to get of her seat. She stretched herself lazily and took her time to walk up to the door, smiling in satisfaction as she spotted their annoyance. " Where are you taking me now huh?" She asked brightly as if the entire situation was rather amusing to her.

" You'll see soon enough." One of them grabbed her arm and although she sighed, Evelyn didn't protest much. She allowed them to take her deep into what seemed to be a mansion. Perhaps wherever they where taking her someone could fill her in on what was really going on. She was curious what the returning image of the five gundam pilots smiling at her meant. Almost as if they where friends, but that couldn't be, right? She had a mission to think of.

They stopped in front of a huge oak door. One of the soldiers knocked it and waited. " Who is in there?" She asked, chuckling over there discomfort. It sure didn't seem like either of them where gonna tell her. Like they where afraid of whoever was behind the door.

" Yes...?" The voice answering the knock sounded bored. Like the person behind it wasn't really interested in who was going to waste his time next.

The soldiers opened it for her and pushed her in roughly. She stumbled but remained on her feet. Turning her head to send them a most deadly glare she found they had already left. She rolled her shoulders back and tried to pierce through the dark of the room to see who was behind the desk. It seemed to be an older man but she couldn't really tell. Didn't really care either.

" Aaah miss Silk, what a pleasure to see you again. It's been a while since last time..." The man started, gesturing for her to sit down, which she did.

Evelyn sunk down on her seat. " I don't remember last time." She answered roughly. " But I doubt it was a pleasure. Why am I here?"

" Impatient as ever." The man lost his friendly tone of voice quickly now . " You're here because I want to remind you of assignment you still have to finish. You started it quite some time ago and yet I still see these pilots appearing to cause trouble...I heard you've let one of them escape yesterday?"

Evelyn reached down for the pocket of her jeans to grab hold of her cigarettes. " Don't mind if I do..." She didn't wait for answer but lit it. She looked up, her eyes glowing a little in the light of the cigarette. "What if I did.." She smiled and licked her lips. " It's my game now. I'm the only one who can do it for you so I decide what happens. I say it's no sport when they are to weak to fight back."

" Oh but you see dear, that's where you're wrong. I'm the one in control. At least that's if you ever want you're memory back..." He knew he had hit jackpot by the way she sat up. He really was in control this time. Maybe this would be easy. Let the girl rid him of the pilots, waste her, make a load of cash and move on without trouble. His daydream, however, got interrupted when Evelyn blew smoke in his face.

She smiled sweetly, leaning towards the desk. " What do you know of my past? I know I've been looking for the answers without succeeding. I know there is some big smoking hole between the time I worked in hospital and the time I got here. Where was I? With who? Why was that pilot even near me the other day? Where am I supposed to be?" She fired questions at the man who looked at her without the slightest interest.

" So many questions.." He started with the most gruesome smile she had ever seen. " Maybe I have the answers and maybe I don't. I thought you liked the gamble miss Silk. You used to like the risks involved in the games. You where set out to kill the pilots and almost succeeded."

Evelyn growled but restrained herself from jumping up to beat the crap out of the man. " Almost...?" She asked curiously since she honestly didn't remember anything.

" Almost..." He confirmed teasingly. " Now I suggest you get on with your job, and this time, you don't let them escape!"

" Yes sir." Evelyn stood up and saluted, very soldier like. " Right away." She turned around, pulled a face, and left the room.

The man leaned over the oak desk to pick up the phone. " Follow her. She'll lead you straight to the pilots. Kill them all. Kill her too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go. I know you all had to wait for it a while, again[[sorry but here it is. The latest chapter. I hope you like it. If you see any flaws it's probably because I wrote it during a nightshift. Is this story getting to a point. Well yes I deffinitely hope to clear some things up in the next chapter. For I hope this will do to satisfy you guys for a little while. So without more introduction a chapter written in the middle of the night, while locked on caffeine. Let me know what you think about it! I want reviews Enjoy.**

* * *

Inhaling one last time, Evelyn threw her cigarette out the car window and closed it. Somehow she knew the way blindly but it didn't please her like it should have. She didn't plan on getting herself killed after doing someone else's dirty job. Her hands clenched the wheel, as the words echoed through her head. "Follow her. She'll lead you straight to the pilots. Kill them all. Kill her too." The damn bastard was gonna betray her. Up till now she was still driving around the same block, knowing they where close behind her watching her every move.

She was unsure what to do. If she drove up to the pilots they would all be killed. Not doing it would mean the same thing, by some body else. She chewed her lower lip in frustration and glanced through her driving mirror. Damn it, she had to make up her mind now.

Taking a last deep breath she spun the car around and stepped on the gas. Through a maze of small streets she somehow managed, despite the amazing speed that would have gotten others killed , to get out and shake them of at the time, in one piece. Wiping the sweat of her forehead with the back of hand, she parked behind the apartment.

Evelyn was almost positive she had shook them of, but just to make sure she hid the car where she knew they couldn't see it from the road. Some part of her still wanted to kill them. The other wanted to kill soldiers for conspiring against her. Her eyes fell on the van. Trowa had been driving it. Blood stained the seats. By now it was dried up, almost impossible to remove.

She looked up to the one window she knew they where all behind. The living room, with the couch she had been sleeping on for weeks. Why did she had to kill them again? That knowledge faded from her brain quickly as she walked up to the staircase. Now something more confusing entered her mind. Who was she really and where was she really supposed to be?

She climbed it so silently she knew they hadn't heard her coming till the very moment she knocked. The entire situation was so stressful she started her second package of cigarettes that day. At the moment she lit one the door opened and she stared down the barrel of a gun. " Yeah, I missed you too." She said sarcastically, throwing the cigarette away and pushing the gun out of the way. " We need to talk."

Heero nodded. This was not the girl they picked up weeks ago, from the hospital. This was the one he and Trowa had seen years ago, killing a battalion soldiers single handily. Stepping aside, he let her enter but not without giving the others a meaningful glance. At this point anything could happen but she seemed more or less relaxed and not at all about to jump at them.

Evelyn naturally walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked at the pilots one by one. "Aren't we missing someone?" She asked rather thoughtful, trying to match the names in her head with the faces in front of her. " Where is Trowa?" she ended up asking hesitantly after several minutes of silence. Non of them was probably going to help her. Evelyn hated the way they stared at her. Even now it made her very self-conscious. She readjusted her top and waited for one of them to answer.

" In bed.." It was Quatre who answered her question before lowering his eyes.

"Why?" Flashes of the scene from the other day returned to her. There was the sound of a gun. The pilot seemed in pain. The images disappeared from her mind. In stead she saw a girl in a hospital bed. A girl that resembled herself so much it could have been her. Evelyn blinked and shook herself out of thought. The numb expression that had been on her face only seconds before disappeared.

"You're saying you don't know?" There was so much despise in Wufei's voice the old Evelyn would have flinched. Hell it would have made anyone flinch but not her. Unimpressed she looked at him and shook her head. "I don't." she confirmed.

"It was probably you who shot him in the first place!" He snapped at her. The other pilot's remained quiet and watched.

"I have no idea what you're talking about I didn't..." Or did she shoot him? Evelyn trailed of and turned quiet for a bit. " Which room?" she asked seconds later " Where is he?!" She demanded, raising her voice.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Wufei blocked her way. " Would be easy to kill him now, right?" The Chinese pilot didn't trust her and probably never would.

Evelyn sighed in annoyance. " For a smart guy you're pretty stupid sometimes you know. Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you guys I would have just shut you when you opened the door?" She smiled sweetly. " get out of the way and safe us a very annoying argument. I'm not gonna hurt your friend." Evelyn turned to the other pilots but she realised she didn't have to count on any help from their side.

" So if you're not here to kill us, what are you here for?" It was the first time in a while Heero spoke as he joined Wufei's side.

Ok it was a reasonable question. Tapping her finger lightly on her arm Evelyn started to explain. Her words where thoughtful like she wasn't quite sure what to say or how to say it. " To warn you and to work together. I don't have a clue what is going on but I know it involves you. Killing you doesn't feel right. Well that and I overheard the damn jerk other for me to be killed as well as soon as I'd lead to soldiers here."

" You led the soldiers here?!" Quatra's eyes widened in disbelieve.

" Relax Winner, I shook them of. Point is I'm not going to do some else's dirty job if the thanks I get is bullet between the eyes."

" How can we trust you?" Duo cut in hesitantly.

" Probably can't. Like it or not we're in the same boat here. So you either have a little faith in my words or you keep your eyes on me like a bunch of hawks." Evelyn looked at them one by one. " If you figure out what's it going to be let me know. Then I can help your friend." With an air of confidents she passed them to make her way to the staircase leading to the roof.

" Where are you going?" She felt Wufei's hand close around her upper arm.

" To smoke a cigarette. Release the arm Chang, unless you want me to see your friend first? Have you already decided?" She asked turning to them with a most innocent smile which sure didn't fit her personality as it was.

" We have no choice Wufei, he will die." Quatra pleaded.

Wufei looked most annoyed mumbling some Chinese curses and threats as he released her arm and finally let her pass to Trowa's bedroom.

The white sheets where almost completely drenched in blood. Evelyn walked up to bed and pulled the covers of the intense pale pilot. Her eyes widened slightly at the side. " Damn that's one smoking hole." she mumbled needing a second to suppress her up jock reflex. " Warm water, bandages, and something to stitch the wound." She summed up. The bed protested as she sat down on the edge.

Trowa moved around the bed restlessly. She could feel the heat coming of him, see the beams of sweat roll down his face. The pilot was gasping for air, battling for his life. Evelyn felt sorry for him as she looked at him and stroke some hair from his face. " Hurry up!" She said when no one behind her had moved.

It was Duo who nodded briefly, although she didn't see, and left the room to find what she had asked for. Meanwhile Evelyn grabbed her bag from the floor on which she had dumped it, turning it upside down on the bed. Everything from a mascara and eyeliner to actually a small stiletto spread over the bedcovers. While the pilots stared at all junk a little strangely, Evelyn picked up a small box of various lip glosses.

" What are you doing your makeup for?!" Wufei asked impatiently and angry, ready to slam it out of her hand.

" Back of Chang, I'm not doing my makeup. I don't need any." Her frown turned into a small grin which was of course not appreciated. With a small shrug when she didn't receive any commend, she opened the small compartment in the box. " Here you go!" she said triumphantly " I had a feeling I'd stuff some with me." She showed them the minuscule tube with a purple fluid in it. Reaching inside her bag her hand closed around a small injection needle.

" What's that?"

" Do you honestly intend to question every move I make Chang? Please shut up and relax. It's an antidote against the poison." Evelyn broke the glass through half and sucked up the fluid with the injection needle. " Ok here we go." She gently took hold of the pilots arm and injected the needle in his upper arm.

The pilot twitched but remained silent otherwise. A few minutes passed and his body visibly started to relax. Even a little colour returned to his cheeks as the medicine was taken down his blood stream. Evelyn stretched her back. " He should be fine now." She assured the others as she walked to the door. " Maxwell, do you remember asking you once in another life time for some bandages and warm water?! Oh, and if not too much trouble something to stitch him up?!"

" I'm coming. Geez you're worse then Wufei."

" Get used to it. What's are you all looking at? A little help would be nice..." Evelyn handled the situation calmly. She was used to being in control and gave orders like it was natural. There for it didn't take long until Trowa was stitched, bandaged, washed up and in a clean bed, sleeping soundly.

" What happens now?" Quatra asked as they sat together in the living room while Evelyn was outside smoking a cigarette.

" We do what we always do." Heero answered. " We survive."

* * *

**Well this was it for now. Hope you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Unreal or not I really like the chapter. What is real and what isn't? Please for gods sake review. I need you guys advise and stuff. Just tell me what you like or hate about it. Please? **

* * *

" Sssshhh, I think he's waking up."

The voices around where vague and from a far but Trowa definitely heard them. A soft groan escaped the injured pilots lips. What had happened and where was he? Any moment now he expected to hear Duo's voice booming through the room, telling him to get his lazy ass of the bed but nothing happened. What he did hear where woman's voices somewhere around them. Neither of them where Evelyn. The only possibility left was that he was captured. But if he was captured then why wasn't he dead? Confused, Heavy Arms pilot made an attempt to open his eyes.

Two nurses where each standing on a side of his bed but they escaped his eyesight. For a moment the world around him was hazy. Everything around him however seemed to be in the same nauseating white colour. Headache forced him to close his eyes again, they felt damn heavy. So he wasn't home after all. Internally he sighed, moving his hands under the covers for any hints on his current physical condition. A thick neatly wrapped bandage covered the entire extent of his upper body.

" You been hit by a bullet, sir." A voice on his right hand side squeaked.

Trowa snapped his eyes open to meet a pair of green orbs hidden behind a pair of glasses. The girl had to be younger then him though it wouldn't be much. She was wearing a nurses uniform in the same pink shade her cheeks where momentarily coloured. Hospital, so that's where he was.

" Am I a prisoner?" He asked cautiously, the mere sound of his own voice made him flinch. Whatever bullet hit him the impact of it was pretty intense even now.

The girls face paled, then flushed again. Her eyes widened slightly at the question that came out of the blue. It actually looked like the guy was serious. " Priso..." She almost choked on her own words, nervously playing with the sleeves of her uniform and backing away from the bed slightly. " No...no sir." She stammered, pushing the glasses up her nose with her index finger. " Someone broth you in yesterday, sir. You are in St Mary's hospital, London."

St Mary's? Trowa arched his brow at this. There was a St Mary's hospital in London? It was the first time he ever heard of it but the girl already looked at him funny, probably thinking he was some escaped patient from the loony bin, so he kept his mouth and nodded like he knew exactly what she was talking about. It didn't seem like he was captured, the girl despite her nerves didn't lie, at least he didn't think so.

" I'll tell the doctor you came round sir. Do you need anything?" Her eyes seemed to big for her head. She looked like a frightened little bird, seemingly very eager to get out of the room.

Trowa shook his head. It didn't look like he would get any useful info from the girl even if he bothered to ask so he didn't. He closed his eyes and when he opened them seconds later the girl was gone. He reached for the side table in attempt to get a hold of the glass of water. His mouth felt dry like paper, but his attempt failed. The bandage was enabling him to lift his arm higher then a few centimetres before a vicious sting painfully reminded him of his condition. No water till the nervous girl or someone else came back to check on him.

Meanwhile his eyes dwelled across the room. The curtains around his bed where open, granting view of the large window that kind of ironically viewed a brick wall on the other side of a courtyard. There was also an other bed. Across his own, inhumanly pale under the spotless white sheets lay the boned figure of a girl. If it wasn't for sot yet stable rising of her chest he would have thought she was dead but judging from the state she was in she might as well be. Hooked to all sorts of machines, monotone bleeping or making other noises. It broth a sense of sorry to his mind. Why was he in the same room with a girl though? He discarded the thought with a mental shrug since he couldn't really do it and took his eyes of her. It didn't look like she would wake any time soon anyway.

Minutes passed by slightly and at some point he might have drifted of. Trowa couldn't really remember but when he opened his eyes next someone sat across the room on a crutch. The stranger was a guy and was holding the girls hand gently. He looked tired like he had been awake for too long. His hear was a messy black fluff on top of his head.

Trowa turned his head away. It wasn't any of his business. Besides the guys and Evelyn would probably come soon. Surely they could solve the mystery as to how he ended up injured and in hospital.

" Here..."

Trowa gave the guy a questioning look when he suddenly stood near his bed with the glass of water in his hand. He hadn't even heard him move.

" I saw you reach for it earlier." The guy explained with a light shrug, handing it to Trowa. " But you fell a sleep." He turned the straw slightly so Trowa could take it between his lips and drink.

" Thanks.." He muttered. " Could you tell me what day it is?"

" Sure let me think." The guy took the empty glass back giving him an apologising look. " I've been here so long I kind of forgot myself. I believe it's 20-08-2007 though. If you need anything while I'm here just call me. The nurses are way to busy to react to anything unless you have some sort of fit. That's why you're in this room you know, there is simply no other room available. I don't mind, it's some company for Evelyn when I'm not around."

The guy smiled but Trowa hardly heard what he said. " 2007?" He asked shaking his head. " That can't be."

" Uhm I assure you it is. I might have the exact date wrong but if I missed a new years eve surely I would know, I think..." The guy looked at him in a questioning way. " Are you alright?"

Trowa felt how the blood left his face an nodded dumbly. It was impossible, that was all he could think. There was no way it could be 2007. There was no such thing as time travelling, right? He seriously started doubting himself. " I'm fine..." He muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat away.

" You sure?" The guy asked thoughtfully.

Trowa could only nod.

" I'm Alex by the way."

" Trowa."

" I'll let the nurses know that's your name on my way out and send them to fetch you a drink. See you tomorrow Trowa. Do me a favour will you, watch Evelyn for me a little?"

Trowa nodded absently, didn't really notice the guy left. It was just too weird. It couldn't be 2007 it just couldn't be. His eyes dwelled to the girl on the bed, it struck him how she had something familiar over her but he couldn't place a finger on it. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe he was just imagining things. A soft thud shook him from his thoughts. A nurse was standing near his bed ready to leave again. She looked like she was in a great hurry. " Excuse me..?"

" Yes...?" He could feel her unwillingness to answer him as tapped her fingers against the note book she held in her arms.

" Could you tell me the date?"

The nurse looked relieved that seemed all he wanted. " The 29th of august." She answered after which she hastily headed for the door.

" And the year?" He interrupted her walk.

" 2007..." She eyed on him with a little suspicion. " Are you alright sir?"

" Yes, yes I'm fine...I just wondered that's all." He muttered looking away. It didn't take much more the that answer for the nurse to leave the room.

What on earth was going on? Trowa couldn't comprehend the situation anymore. If this was some big joke it was not funny. Even now he expected Duo to walk into the room grinning like idiot to tell him it was all a set up but in the back of his mind he started realising that wasn't going to happen.

Whatever the case was he found his eyes kept dwelling back to the girl. What did that guy say her name was? Trowa failed to remember as well as failing his attempt to sit up. Perhaps checking on the girl to hush the worried feeling in his mind would have to wait till tomorrow. Maybe if he just got some sleep he'd wake up in his own bed and find this entire situation was some weird delusional dream. Sleep, it seemed a very attractive thought. So resting his head on the soft pillow he closed his eyes.

The last words he heard before sleep took him was his own name. Muttered and barely audible but still spoken all the same. What would have him thinking later, was the voice that said it. But that couldn't be right?

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when he woke. The room wasn't just dark, it seemed pitch black. Trowa sat up, suppressing a groan. The vicious stinging had subsided to a vague pain but was non the less hindering him in his freedom to move. Except for the noises of the machines in the room he heard nothing but his own and the girls respiration. It was so quiet he could have sworn he and the girl where the only ones in the entire hospital.

He reached for the glass on the side table to drink a little, the window was open and it was cold. Sighing in mock resignation, Trowa slipped of the bed. The medical white tiles felt cold under his bare feet. Despite the darkness he had no trouble to make his way to the window and close it. By now he was more or less fully awake. Not that he had slept well anyway. He couldn't help but to constantly wonder what was going on. He would ask someone tomorrow or otherwise leave the so called hospital to see what ever information he could dig up in town.

For now he would just had to wait until the night was over. He wondered what time it was but didn't see a clock of any sort. The glimpse of the sky he caught however told him it was no where near day. Once again his eyes dwelled to the girl in the bed. She had to be cold with her arms above the covers. For a moment Trowa hesitated, then he walked up to her bed side to lift the blankets slightly and pull them up to her chin.

Her cheekbones where almost sticking out at the sides of her face. The girl seemed nothing more then a sack of bones with skin around them. He stroke some hair from her face. She must have been pretty, Trowa thought while looking at her. It was still dark but the machines where casting a vague glow over her face. Despite the paleness her cheeks where flushed. She was burning up. Trowa felt sorry for her. Somehow she looked so familiar but he still didn't know for sure. Her sickness had mutilated her outstanding facial features.

What was her name? He could have sworn that guy from before had told him. Stiff because of the bandage he reached for the clipboard that stuck out a metal basket at the end of the bed. He would need some light for this. Carefully moving his hand along the wall he made contact with the small switch. The light flickered for a moment. Trowa held the clipboard under it's soft glow, a warmth that seemed in contrast with the medical environment around them.

The girl showed no sign of hinder from the light. She continued sleeping, though her breathing had started to sound more hastily now. Glancing at her momentarily Trowa returned his attention to the clipboard.

Mentally unstable. The girl apparently broth herself into this state. No physical causes for her condition. Happened a couple of yeas ago as well. No one ever came to visit her accept for someone named Alex Montana. After time however she had woken like it never happened. With no memory of the past time although she seemed to confuse her dream with reality. During her illness but also after she continuously talked about ' pilot's and her mission.'

Trowa arched a brow at this information. If not anything else this girl was a little wacky. He continued reading.

A couple of weeks ago she started showing signs of the same illness and after time she had been completely away from the world of the living. Hooked on all possible machines imaginable to keep her alive, the doctors where trying to solve the mystery around her, so far without success. Her name was Evelyn, Evelyn Silk.

The clipboard slipped out of his hands and dropped on the floor. It had to be true because it stood right there in front of his very eyes. He could now even see the resemblance between her and the Evelyn he knew but the same person couldn't be at to places at the same time.

" You know you should be in bed, sir." Trowa turned to stare at the same green orbs that had looked at him earlier. It wasn't till now he noticed the nametag on her chest, Marilyn. How could she still be here? Last he had seen her was a hours ago. The situation was giving him a terrible headache.

He allowed the considerably smaller nurse to guide him back to his own bed with gentle force. " Get some sleep Trowa." She helped him with the covers and switched of the light.

" What is a dream for one is reality for the other. Two worlds, who decides which one is the ultimate reality? When to souls are entwined nothing is impossible. They just don't realise that yet." Marilyn smiled at Trowa's empty bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**It´s a bit a tiny chapter but I'm really bussy with work and other stuff people. Well I hope you enjoy it anyway. I promise I'll make upcoming chapters a little longer. Please review!!**

* * *

" Sssshh I think he's coming around."

" He is?!"

" Geez Maxwell, get out! Give the guy some room to breath!"

Trowa blinked and attempted to open his eyes. There where voices around him. Happy voices that seemed to remind him of his friends but that wasn't possible right? Because he was in a strange world or better yet a strange timeline. He had been searching for a reason and now figured it was all to find out the truth about Evelyn but which truth was real? It was still damn confusion.

Suddenly something cold and wet on his forehead soothed his headache. He reached up to catch the wrist of the woman that gasped in both surprise and pain. His eyes fluttered open to meet those of the healthy version of Evelyn. She was sitting on the edge of his bed and looked at him. Without words he continued to hold her wrist, not noticing he was hurting her. Not even having the intention to hurt her. Minutes passed and all he did was looking at her face.

Her first reaction was to jerk her arm free but there was no killing intent in his eyes. He looked at her with sadness, knowledge of...of something. Evelyn couldn't explain how she felt it to be. Despite the fact he was cutting of the blood supply to her hand she just looked back him with a soft smile.

Then there was a third hand that gently yet determent covered Trowa's to release his hold on her. Evelyn broke their stare. " Thanks.." She mouthed to Heero.

The pilots crowded around the bed and Evelyn positioned herself near the door. She looked at the scene in front of her only to realise the strength and extend of their friendship. These guys, they would probably die for each other if they had to. It made her feel like an outsider, an intruder looking in. For some strange reason it got to her but she tried not to show. Her eyes met Trowa's for the second time that evening after which she smiled to him. She could sure do with a cigarette. So turning her back on them she closed the door behind her as she started heading for the terrace on the roof.

It felt like her own private little place. Out of respect no one bothered her whenever she came up here. It was the only place she had to be away from the crowded apartment. Perhaps she had to leave, find a place of her own. Something told her however, she had to stick around. Eventually something would trigger her memory. Then maybe, she'd be able to go home.

* * *

" You really are a nutcase you know that?!" Wufei growled with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Leaning against the doorframe he watched the blond as she turned up the music.

" That is the second you told me that today, it's getting annoying. If you don't like it, go away." Evelyn turned her back on him and kneeled to take her shoes of. It was chilly in the empty storage room of the apartment. Now a cd-player flattered the corner where some boxes had stood.

" I would love to, but the boxes that we stored here block the way to the living room. Do you know why people call rooms like this a storage room?" The Chinese pilot grew annoyed when she didn't seem to listen but started doing some stretching. " Because they store stuff in it, Silk. They store stuff in it!! Most of the time they don't want people to see what they stored!"

" Ow..." Evelyn said thoughtfully as she spun around on the ball of her foot to face him with somewhat of a grin " So that stuffed teddy I found was yours?"

" Gaaah! I give up!! You are worse then Duo!"

Evelyn flinched momentarily and chuckled when Wufei stamped out of the room. Despite the relative cold she stripped herself of her vest and turned up the music a little more. For a moment she closed her eyes. It was long since she had last danced and she felt her body to be stiff. Breathing out deep and calm she placed her wait on her front leg to balance as she pushed herself up until she stood on her toes.

Evelyn bit her lip in pain. Maybe it had been a little too long. She could feel her body tremble, a drop of sweat trailing down her back. Unpleasant and chill a shiver made her drop her stance. " Damn it.." Ever since a few days she had dreamed again. This time she had been in some sort of ballet performance and she figured if she tried it would trigger some more of her memory. Up till now only flashes appeared in her mind every now and then and all the did was add to her confusion in stead of clearing things up.

Strong headed as she was she wouldn't give up until she nailed it again. What else could she do? Something was making her nervous inside. For days now, ever since Trowa had woken she tried to avoid him. Guild plastered her consciousness. So much that she was neither the old or the new Evelyn. This time she probably came closest to who she really was, which was pleasantly in between. Just enough to feel terribly guilty not enough to make her do anything stupid.

Breathing heavy she sunk down against the doorframe. Torturing her body wasn't going to take her mind of what she had nearly done. Nor was it going to change the fact that she still didn't understand half of what was going on. It seemed like a lot of people all wanted a piece of her for some unknown reason and at the same time something was urging her to find home, the only problem was, how was she supposed to find that when she didn't even really know who she was?

" Aren't you cold?"

The soft voice coming from the door made her spin around. Evelyn looked at the gentle face that rested his green eyes on her. " A little bit I guess, but Wufei got a little annoyed so I thought I'd take it outside." She explained switching of the music. It was already getting dark, without realising she had been up here for hours.

" Come inside, Wufei is cooking." He knew she liked the Chinese pilots cooking.

Evelyn slumped her shoulders as she shook her head. " No thanks. I'm not hungry." She turned her back on Trowa and turned up the music again. She hated the way her throat seemed to tighten, how her eyes where burning, but she refused to let out the tears. She was strong, no one would ever see her cry. What was there to cry about anyway? Her guild over almost killing the pilot? Frustration of not knowing who she was and where she belonged? It seemed both where good enough reasons to shed a few tears but stubborn as she was she choked it all back. She felt Trowa look at her but couldn't get herself to face him.

" Evelyn...?"

She continued dancing, picking up the paces as she went, closing her eyes to concentrate on the music. Her movements where shaky though, like a doll of which the battery was almost dead but still trying.

" Evelyn?"

This time she felt his head on her shoulder. Turning around like she was stung by a bee she gave the pilot a firm push. " Leave me alone!"

Trowa stumbled back a little but continued looking at her all the same, unimpressed at her outburst. It seemed she had been avoiding him for days, that perhaps she felt more guilty then she showed. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be. " It's alright you know." He tried, hands up where she could see them as he stepped towards her a little. " You don't have to do everything by yourself all the time." At this point it didn't seem to matter which Evelyn was real. As he looked at her Trowa felt himself become warm inside. He cared for her just like he cared about his friends, or perhaps even in a deeper way.

Evelyn backed away, frantically shaking her head as if she was trying to deny his words or perhaps even the existence of them.

Trowa didn't give up her continued to move in closer until he could place his hands on her shoulder again, forcing her to look at him. " You are not alone. I know what you must be feeling. Not knowing who you truly are, where you truly belong..."

" I almost killed you.." Evelyn choked out the high words, stained with held back tears.

" I'm still alive." He said so sober and calm Evelyn couldn't hold back anymore. Trowa knelt down and held her sobbing breaking form in his arms as she soaked his shirt. He rubbed her back whispering soothing words in her ear. " We'll find out what is going on. We'll help you." He promised her.

The cd skipped to a more quiet song, and Trowa continued holding her.

" Oi! Wufei says if you don't come eat now...Ouch Heero!" Duo's indignant voice blurted through the silence. " Alright, alright, I'm coming! Geez why is everybody always hitting me?!"

" Because you're stupid. Go inside and eat your noodles." Heero nudged his friend back inside resting his hand the doorknob to look at his two friends for a moment after which he closed the door.

" Aren't Trowa and Evelyn coming?" Quatra asked sorting out the plates.

" Maybe later." Heero answered as he seated himself.

" Oh..."

There was a momentarily silence between the four of them.

" You think we'll ever find out which Evelyn is real?"

" I don't know. Trowa thinks maybe both are."


End file.
